


In Honor of 9/11

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What each of the Avengers do to commemorate 9/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Honor of 9/11

On 9/11 the Avengers don’t spend much time together.  
Tony has speeches and appearances to make, assuring the city he will help keep them safe and helping to remember the fallen heroes. He makes jokes, but today he’s quieter. As he stares at the empty space where the Towers once stood, he hopes he can live up to his promise.

Steve also makes appearances and speeches, mostly about America…what America is, what Americans stand for. He reminds people why the country is great and worth fighting for. He hugs crying widows and tells children their parents were heroes, even if they were simply victims caught in the fires of that day. He wears the original suit, as uncomfortable as it is, to honor the day.

Natasha isn’t as sentimental, but she spends time at SHIELD and on missions, because whatever she is, America has become her home now. Clint and Coulson will occasionally stare at the televisions around the offices silently with far away looks in their eyes, and once Coulson’s poker face even broke slightly as he saw children hanging up memorials and putting flowers around the site. Clint can’t get it out of him, but he suspects Coulson lost someone that day.

Thor stays with Jane. He doesn’t really understand what happened that day, but he sees her discomfort and sadness, and he can’t let her stay that way. They spend the day in the house or at memorial services for the fallen, with his arms around her to remind her he’s there.

Bruce stays in Avengers tower. He can’t handle the day at all. He reads letters people wrote to the Avengers thanking them for their service and asking questions. He writes back.

At the end of the day, they all come up to the movie room in Avengers tower exhausted and watch something light. Most of the time, they’ll fall asleep on each other and stay there all night, surrounded by friends, comrades, and buttery popcorn.


End file.
